Tulipa Vermelha
by Demetria Blackwell
Summary: • Aquela tulipa vermelha que foi deixada aos pés dela, foi o começo e uma história de amor. :: DeiTema :: ONE-SHOT ::


•

•

•

_**Tulipa Vermelha**_

•

•

•

A tarde apareceu lindamente em Suna, o céu coberto por linhas entre roxo, rosado e amarelado davam as pessoas que viam uma tarde multicolorida. O vento soprava forte, fazendo a areia passar rápido pelas ruas sempre vazias, mas nada impedia de uma pessoa passar por elas.

Temari passeava por elas nem ligando para o que acontecia ao seu redor. O Vento balançava seus cabelos sempre presos, seu kimono balançava conforme a brisa dançava. Ela caminhava despreocupada até uma das grandes praças que Suna tem. Ficava um pouco afastada da cidade, mais era isso que ela mais gostava, pois era calmo e não tinha ninguém para se preocupar. Passara a ver sempre o pôr-do-sol naquela praça onde ela brincava quando pequena, ficava lá a tarde toda imersa em seus pensamentos.

Andou mais um pouco e chegou até onde queria: Um parque, quase que abandonado e maltratado pelo tempo, com alguns brinquedos enferrujados e uma gangorra torta. Sentou-se em um dos balanços que ainda se mantém em pé e tocou a ponta dos pés na areia pondo-se a balançar displicentemente observando o pôr-do-sol que começava a fazer seu show de cores no límpido céu daquela tarde.

Imersa em seus pensamentos, não ouviu passos que a areia abafava. Sentando-se ao lado dela, sorrateiramente, pois a observar o sol se pondo o horizonte.

_**• **__**Com os olhos eu te vejo**__** •**_

Olhou de soslaio para seu lado vendo a figura que amava em segredo, dês da primeira vez que ela o viu. Parte de seus longos cabelos loiros presos em um rabo-de-cavalo alto, uma franja grande que tampa parte do rosto com traços finos e quase infantis. A roupa negra de nuvens vermelhas balançava, levando um pouco de suas longas madeixas loiras. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam, fascinado com a beleza do espetáculo da natureza e um sorriso brincava em seus finos lábios. Perfeito

_**• **__**Com a boca eu te chamo**__** •**_

- Deidara... – Falou timidamente, o que não era normal de se ver. Por que era assim? Era só com ele.

- E lindo não? Un. – Disse ele, desviando seus orbes azul-safira do horizonte, olhando diretamente para os olhos dela. Seus olhos á perturbam.

- E lindo... – Disse ela, estremecendo ao seu olhar. Sim, a natureza fez um belo trabalho no entardecer, mais ela se referia a algo, ou mais precisamente, _alguém. _Foi sentindo uma respiração quente perto do ouvido, fazendo-a respirar ofegante. Como um sutil toque dele, consegue a fazer suar e sua respiração ofegar?

- Você e mais, un. – Disse ele ao pé do ouvido dela, mordendo-o logo em seguida.

Uma gota de suor desce pelo seu cenho, suas mãos tremem. Seus olhos arregalam-se com a fala e suas bochechas coradas com o ato repentino, foi deixando os olhos semicerrados, aproveitando ao máximo o contado com ele. Sua cintura e agarrada pelas mãos firmes e levando-a ao encontro do corpo dele. O sol já tinha se evanescido no horizonte enquanto dava lugar à noite de luar. Ele segurava sua cintura possecivamente, seu rosto colado ao dela, mordiscando sua orelha. Ela não conseguia resistir. Também não queria. Almejava seu toque.

_**• **__**Com os lábios eu te beijo**__** •**_

A lua brilhava forte e imponente na imensidão azul-escura. Sua respiração quente ocasionava ondas de arrepios pela sua pele. Seus rostos a centímetros. O contado de seus corpos era total. O coração de ambos bombeava cada vez mais. O que antes existia espaço entre a boca entreaberta deles, foi preenchida pelos lábios sedentos de um beijo dela. Suas línguas dançavam conforme a música de suas almas. Aproveitando o doce néctar da boca de cada um.

- TEMARI! – Uma voz ao longe foi ouvida. Era seu irmão Kankuro. Separam-se rapidamente olhando em direção ao garoto que interrompera o único momento que não podia interromper. Voltou seus olhos para procurar seu amado, mais este não estava mais lá. Seu irmão corria em sua direção ofegando e suando.

- Puxa! Eu te procurei por toda parte! O Gaara quer falar com você e... Você estava com alguém? – Começou a dizer ele, mais ao notar a cara irritada dela parou.

- Não! Vamos logo! Se Gaara que falar comigo, corra e diga a ele que já vou! – Esbravejou ela, se segurando para não tacar seu pesado leque gigante na cabeça dele.

- Já vou! Já vou! – Disse ele correndo para salvar sua vida.

Quando não viu mais a silueta do irmão, olhou para os lábios a procura de Deidara. Nada. Tocou os lábios, onde fora beijada há pouco tempo. O cheiro dele estava impregnado em sua pele. Viu perto de seu pé, uma tulipa vermelha. Pegou-a e levou até a altura dos olhos. Não e comum uma tulipa no deserto. Sorriu. Foi ele que deixou aos seus pés. Com um lindo sorriso brincando em seus lábios, pois a andar até sua casa, onde repousaria pensando nele. O que ela não via, era um par de orbes azuis como o céu, vigiar cada passo que ela da, sorrindo tão radiante como ela.

_**• Com o coração, eu te amo •**_

•

_**Fim**_

•

**N/A:**Pra quem não entendeu o título, e que quando se da uma tulipa vermelha a alguém, significa uma _'declaração de amor'_, e também por que e minha flor predileta n.n

Pra mim, essa oneshot e um milagre, pois:

Depois de meses sem postar, me veio uma idéia.

E minha primeira DeidaraxTemari, Um casal que eu amo x3

Eu criei coragem para pedir...

_**Reviews? **__**ó.**__**òb**_

_•_


End file.
